Ready? Set? KABOOM!/Transcript
YOU ARE HAMILTON 2 week after the events of the last case, your wound is healed completely..... You go to the station, where the whole team with the exception of Hamida are there..... **Mia (holding a cake): AHHH!!!! Hamilton! I didn’t expect you to be here.... so early....... **Sploder: Doctor Gibbs told us 3 days ago ago, that you would be able to leave the hospital TONIGHT! **Yoyo: Oh well.... now the whole surprise is ruined.... we were planning to throw a party to congratulate you for surviving the operation....... **Hasuro: If only Hamida gave us the keys for her apartment to bring the gifts before going to Uni, we’d have been ready! It’s all her fau- **Diego: Ok! Lets all calm down! We may not have the gifts! But we do have something else to offer, such as the ca- **Jones (eating the cake): ........... **Jones: What?! Why are you all looking at me...... **Mia: This is the third time you do this, chief! Just when we leave it for ONE SECOND! You just have to eat it! Ugh......... **Diego: Do we have.... well.... something else..... **Everyone: ........... **Bruno: I actually do....... **Diego: What is it, Bruno! Anything! **Bruno: At the Industrial Dist- **Mia: The Industrial District! With all the gangsters, and.... stuff! That’s a pass.... **Diego: Mia, please shut up! **Diego: Explain further.... **Bruno: We have that event that happens every Friday, at the streets, where the audience set on benches, while they watch two people in their cars racing each other on dangerous tracks..... **Bruno: They use drones which are wirelessly connected to monitors, which allow the audiences to see what’s going on between the racers.. **Bruno: You don’t need tickets or money to watch, everyone can watch for free, they just need to fine the best spot to see the monitors, and who crossed the finish line..... **Mia: I still don’t like that idea, that district is too dangerous, and I don’t think Hamilton is in the condition to go ther- **Diego: It’s going to be okay Mia.... no one will get hurt..... **Mia: Ok......... At the Industrial District........ **Mia: There are so many... gangsters and prostitutes...... **Bruno: The prostitutes are harmless, and many of the gangsters are gentlemen they would never hurt a woman..... **Mia: When you say many, do you mean MOST! Since they are so ‘many’ gangsters..... and that ‘many’ you speak of can only be a few percentage.... **Bruno: Well... you’re right..... when I said ‘many’... I did only mean 49% of them...... **Mia: Wow! How reassuring! **Yoyo: Bruno.... do they know you.... many of them have been.... glaring at you..... **Bruno: Yeah.... they hate m- **Dolly: Oh! Look who shown himself! **Bruno: Ugh.... Nice to see as always Dolly! **Dolly: I see you also bought your other soft bitches with you! Great! Know leave! We ain’t needin’ no pigs around! **Bruno: Pigs? Huh.... Ironic really..... **Bruno: Have you even looked at yourself, your noses are closer looking like a snout than mine or the others, plus.... you’re wearing pink! **Dolly: ........... **Mia: Hush.... They are making an announcemen- **Mia: Wait! Is that Kelemen?! Announcement begans........... **Kelemen: Gangsters! Mobsters! And scarlets! **Kelemen: Today! Two racers! Will race through our dangerous streets, to win the cup as the best racer in Grimsdale! **Bruno: Wait! That’s the finale! I didn’t know that! **Dolly: This is what happens when you don’t stick to your roots! **Bruno: Shut up! **Kelemen: We all know who the racers are.... but maybe we should introduce him, as I see some new faces here..... **Mia: Oh great! Now they are all looking at us... **Mia: I want to know... They hate you Bruno because you decided to leave Industrial District behind, why don’t they do the same to Kelemen... **Bruno: No... they hate me because I told them I want to join the force when I become 21, and well I did, except I’m 18, so now they hate me even more...... **Bruno: Kelemen may not have spend a lot of time in this district, but he still does naughty activities, such as drinking, sneaking out, doing drugs, and well...... sleeping around.... **Kelemen: Our first racer is no other than Esteban Roland-Tavin, otherwise known as TRACK KING! Winner of 2 seasons, and a chance of a third one to happen, with his car Thunder McKing! **Kelemen: And then we have... the beau- I mean well..... Gilly Gadot A.K.A. Racer-girl! With her car Desire, and the first female racer to make it to the finale! **Kelemen: Now that cars are on the line! The engines are activated! **Kelemen: Are you ready everyone! **Crowd: YES!!!! **Kelemen: Ready, Set, G- BOOM!!!!! **Kelemen: Well... that was a... blast, I guess..... **Kelemen: I wonder which car was the one that exploded..... **Mia: Oh no! Have you seen this! The man’s car! It exploded! **Kelemen: Oh! So it was Thunder McKing that exploded not Desire! Ok! I guess we have the winner, Gilly Gadot! Come take your priz- **Mia: Are you thick, Kelemen! Her car is in a no better condition that Mr Tavin’s! They’re both probably dead! **Mia: Hamilton! This is murder! We have to investigate! Chapter 1 *Investigate street (Victim identified: Esteban Roland-Tavin) **Mia: Miss Gadot is alive! That’s a relief! **Mia: But that poor man..... he’s dead! **Nurses: Kelemen called us, we’ll be taking the bodies than- **Mia: Thank god, you’re here! Take Miss Gadot’s body. However, the man is very dead, and I’m afraid we have to send the body for autopsy.... **Mia: And Kelemen....... **Kelemen: What? You miss me? We haven’t seen each other for 5 days, and last time that was, we didn’t even share a single word..... **Mia: Believe me.... If I had a chance, I wouldn’t even look at you for the rest of my life... **Mia: However, now you are a suspect in our investigation, and we’ve got to talk to you.... *Talk to Kelemen about the murder (1 star) **Kelemen: Mia, Hamilton, how many times do I have to be a suspect in your murders to figure out that I would never murder someone! **Mia: Although I doubt someone as dimwitted as you would think of tampering a car or installing bom- **Kelemen: Hey! I know electronics! Just as much as I know bomb making! I’m not a dumbass! **Mia: There is a difference of being dumb and uneducated, you may be educated on these topics, but you are not clever enough to think of this, if you to murder someone it probably would be from guns or daggers. The fact you don’t know the difference proves my point. **Mia: Anyway, do you know where the killer might have had the opportunity to mess with the car. **Kelemen: The racers’ cars are always kept a mechanic shop in order to be tended and guarded to avoid rival racers from tampering with the car... **Kelemen: The victim trusted a mechanic called Favourite to take care of his car, her shop is across the road, it’s close to the racing tracks, I usually go there to borrow some of her sport drinks, and would often share my “take it cheesy” snacks with her... *Investigate mechanic shop **Mia: That envelope has money in it... and it came from the victim’s father, Fabian Roland-Tavin..... **Mia: I don’t like that part. Whoever, we have to inform Fabian of his son’s death.... **Favourite: Hey! You! What are you doing in my shop! **Mia: You must be Favourite.... we need to have a talk with you..... *Ask Favourite who entered her mechanic shop (1 star) **Favourite: Can you explain why you’re here?! I don’t see no car with you? **Mia: It’s about Esteban... **Favourite: That fool! I worked so hard designing that car for him! And look what he did! He made it explode! **Mia: I see you’re aware of the murder, at least part of it.... **Favourite: Murder? You mean it wasn’t he who crashed the car, someone pushed him? **Mia: No-one was pushed, he died without crossing the beginning line, his car was sabotaged! **Favourite: SABOTAGED! Oh! Whoever did this will pay! For hurting my beautiful Thunder McKing! **Mia: Do you know who could possibly enter the shop..... **Favourite: Many! Even his competitor Gilly visits it, though I keep a close eye at her, because I know her intentions! She wants to mess with Thunder McKing so that that careless Esteban would lose the race!! **Mia: I think I’ll just leave...... *Inform Fabian of his son’s death (1 star) **Fabian: Kids? What are you doing in my office? My spie- I mean my informants were going to tell me some things they learnt of AgriMeadows..... **Mia: It’s about your son..... **Fabian: Was he caught drunk-driving again?! **Mia: No..... It’s worse..... he got murdered.... **Fabian (angry): MURDERED! Oh! I should’ve know that this will happen! You can’t trust those Industrial District folks! They are nothing but trouble! **Fabian: I shall hire a private investigator straight away! The killer will pay for this! I shall ship them to Britain, so they would get the noose! **Mia: Isn’t that too far, plus, we are the cops, and we can’t allow sending prisoners out of Grimsdale..... **Fabian: You cops.... huh.... I see that city isn’t growing any better, now they have to hire children to replace the cops who went off to fight for a stupid war.... **Mia: That escalated quickly....... Also, the scent of the cheese from the man, is so strong.... *Autopsy victim’s body (Killer attribute: Killer knows explosives, Killer attribute: Killer eats Take It Cheesy snacks). **Hasuro: Nooooo....... Why does the victim have to be hot...... **Mia: I can’t see how you were able to find him hot, he literally have his whole face blown off....... **Hasuro: I saw it BEFORE his car exploded! I saw the race, remember...... **Mia: Race? If you call it that.... what did you find on the body anyway.... **Hasuro: I was able to find gunpowder, which proves the killer installed a bomb in the car, which means they know explosives..... **Hasuro: But I also found some orange powder which is a mixture of potato and cheese.... **Hasuro: That proves the killer eats “Take it Cheesy” snacks...... **Mia: So the killer likes to take things cheesy... but, it wouldn’t be “cheesy” for them to escape from us! Later..... **Mia: Officer Usery! **Randall: What would you like me to do, Officer Loukas... **Mia: We only have three suspects which all eat Take It Cheesy snacks. Whoever, we’d like to ask you that if we found more suspects, we’d like you to ask them if they do too.... **Mia: Also please ask Fabian if he knows explosives, we’ll let you know if we found more suspect- **Kelemen: I can tell you you can add one more suspect to the list.... **Kelemen: The nurses took care of Gilly! She is ready to speak to you! Chapter 2 **Mia: Officer Usery! **Randall: What would you like me to do, Officer Loukas... **Mia: We only have three suspects which all eat Take It Cheesy snacks. Whoever, we’d like to ask you that if we found more suspects, we’d like you to ask them if they do too.... **Mia: Also please ask Fabian if he knows explosives, we’ll let you know if we found more suspect- **Kelemen: I can tell you you can add one more suspect to the list.... **Kelemen: The nurses took care of Gilly! She is ready to speak to you! *Speak with Gilly (1 star) **Mia: It’s a relief knowing you pulled through, Miss Gadot. **Gilly: Miss?! Oh! You ain’t from I.D as I see... **Mia: Yes.... Kelemen literally ratted us out at the announcement.... **Gilly: You expect me to care! I couldn’t give fucks on the speech! I was putting more of my concentration on the race... **Mia: Really...... So you put so much attention on the race, Esteban must’ve been a real threat to you.... **Gilly: Girl....... You obviously no nothin’ on racing, before crossin’ the beginnin’ line, you gotta study the tracks! **Gilly: ‘Steban, he ain’t no threat to me! I heard he ain’t even done his own car! Like I did! **Gilly: I may know how to do ‘xplosives! But I ain’t killin’ him! **Mia: As expected nothing from her...... **Kelemen: I doubt she killed him, if you are asking me, I mean the bomb itself literally hurt her! **Mia: First, no one asked you about your opinion........ second, for someone to kill him in such a fashion, it was obviously a personal grudge, and they wouldn’t care if they got hurt in the process..... **Kelemen: And.... did Gilly have a personal grudge on the victim...... **Mia: If there is something I learnt from interrogating suspects, even if they DIDN’T kill the victim, they always deny that they hated the victim, making our job harder for no apparent reason! **Kelemen: Anyway.... if it was personal grudge as you claim, maybe you should search the seats, since someone who really wants the victim dead, would obviously have satisfaction in watching the results of their dirty work..... **Mia: Good point..... *Investigate benches **Mia: Oh my god! T-that’s a controller! I smell cheese from it! That must be what the killer used to activate the bomb! **Mia: There is a strange bluish substance on it, we should send it to Sploder for results! **Mia: And that is a psychology class textbook.... who could it bel- **Mia: Oh! Now I recall! Dusk is a psychology student! And I remember Diego mentioning he was visiting the Industrial District, for some kind of project...... **Mia: We should speak with him..... *Speak with Adolfo (1 star) **Mia: Dusk, we found your textbook! **Dusk: Thank you, I knew I lost it somewhere! **Mia: Sorry.... I heard about the project you are doing.... but shouldn’t you be done with it now? It’s been nearly 3 weeks! **Dusk: Oh! I’m already done with it, and I got a B! I wasn’t hear for this, I just wanted to hang around, I have gotten used to the Industrial District, that I decided to visit it every 2 days! **Mia: You like that place! But it’s dangerous! **Dusk: Oh! You sound just like Oscar, too concerned! Believe it or not, Industrial District is fun! **Dusk: They have races, fights, and dramas everyday...... **Dusk: Not to mention, it has such a romantic air, Whenever I step in it, I imagine Oscar more muscular than ever, riding a motor bike, with me behind him, hugging his waist..... **Dusk: Ah......Too bad he refuses to go here.... **Mia: Yeah.... Anyway......... do you know anything about the murder........... **Dusk: If you suggest I killed him, no! I did take lessons for bomb making, but that was back when I was silly 13 year old, having some stupid dreams of joining the army! Can you believe, my foolishness back then? **Mia: Oh...... And can we ask what that is on your bottle.... I hope that isn’t liquor, I’m not as lenient as either Hamilton or Diego, to let you get away with this! **Dusk: What- no! That is sport drink, I borrowed it from Gilly, I swear it isn’t liquor! **Mia: Okay......... *Send controller to Sploder (Killer attribute: Killer drinks sport drinks) **Sploder: I have sent the controller to Clay, and he confirmed that it was indeed connected to the bomb, so you are right with this one.... **Mia: I knew it! The scent of cheese gave it away! **Mia: Anyway... Hamilton and I have noticed there was bluish substance in it... did you happen to identify it.... **Sploder: Oh please! Of course I did! The substance came from sport drink.. **Mia: Sport drinks? You mean like those stupid energy drinks, which for some reason are referred as something else? **Sploder: There is a difference between them and energy drinks, though.... I cant explain them.... **Sploder: The fact there is no way the victim had contact with the switch, proves that the spill came from the killer........ **Mia: So the killer likes to act sporty. Lucky for them, they’d be finding many weights to lift once we send them to prison! Later........ **Randall: Officer Loukas! Officer Laurent! **Randall: I have spoken to all the suspects! Apparently they all eat Take It Cheesy snacks! **Mia: Thank you Randall! **Mia: Now back to the investigation...... **Mia: I recommend taking another look at the Favourite’s mechanic shop, maybe we may learn more of the victim....... *Investigate workbench **Mia: That phone has a photo of the victim! We can unlock it and then send it to Clay! **Mia: We can also do the same with the surveillance camera... *Unlock surveillance camera (1 star) **Mia: Now that we unlocked it! Lets send it to Clay to find any interesting footage.... *Send camera to Clay **Mia: Clay... Did you find any interesting footage while looking through the camera... **Clay: You can say that.... Lets just say the victim couldn’t keep his hands to himself.... **Mia: Wow.... just when we were done with a rapist 2 weeks ago, we have a womanizer now..... **Mia: Just show us the footage... Start of the footage..... **Favourite (repairing the car): .......... **Esteban (touching Favourite’s bottom): Sup, babe! **Favourite: Oh you dickhead! How many times did I tell you! STOP WOMANIZING ME! **Esteban: Hey! What’s the problem? It was just a friendly pat! You don’t have to act all feminazi and shit! **Favourite: Sure..... and a friend would also stare at the bottom of they’re friend’s shirt while trying to reach something! PLUS! You pinched me! **Esteban: Accidents happen.... besides I see no reason why you’d be rejecting me.... I’m handsome, muscular, and I have a good car... **Favourite: A good car, that I CREATED! And could easily have it taken away from you! If you creeped at me one more time! ........End of footage **Mia: Wow....... I don’t who I feel sorry for... Favourite for being mistreated by Esteban, or Esteban for being attracted to a car-obsessed freak like Favourite..... **Mia: It doesn’t matter who I sympathize with more! Lets have a talk with Favourite! *Ask Favourite about Esteban’s advances (1 star) **Favourite: Oh coppers! Did you find my Thund- I mean Esteban’s killer..... **Mia: So now he is YOUR Esteban! Didn’t seem like it on the surveillance camera..... **Favourite: Esteban? MINE? I never said that? I said “my THUNDER MCKING” I don’t give a damn on that womanizing freak! **Favourite: If anything I’m glad he is dead! And no I didn’t kill him! And if I would, it wouldn’t involve hurting Thunder in this process! **Mia: Hopefully, you are being frank with us, hence, when finding out you are the killer, you won’t find anymore card to “date”! *Unlock phone (1 star) **Mia: Good! Now that the phone is unlocked, lets see if Clay can find anything interesting.... *Send phone to Clay **Mia: You found anything? **Clay: Oh yes I did! And..... is Edit Kiss, Kelemen’s relative.... **Mia: Oh no..... I have forgetten about Edit, now I suddenly regret being mean to Kelemen... why did I not recall it..... Anyway, yes, she is his late sister actually...... **Clay: Late........ so she died.... **Mia: Yes.... suicide.... Hamad manipulated her boyfriend into leaking her nudes after she ended things with him.... **Clay: Welp... That gives Kelemen a reason to despise the victim..... **Mia: Wait! Esteban was Edit’s ex?! **Clay: Yes, I’ve seen all their love messages, along with Edit’s nudes, and messages of them arguing after she learnt he cheated on her, which ended with a breakup.... **Mia: That son of a bi-, I won’t blame Kelemen if he actually killed him! **Mia: Anyway...... I don’t want to bring this up.... however, we need to ask Kelemen why he never told us about the victim..... *Tell Kelemen you know his sister dated the victim (1 star) **Mia: Oh Kelemen..... I don’t know how to bring this up, I actually now regret being mean to you, I have completely forgotten about what happened to you........ **Kelemen: Yeah, yeah... I forgive you! Remind me again what happened to me? **Mia: You know exactly what we’re talking about.......... and we know Esteban was your sister’s boyfriend........ **Kelemen (angry): Really! You have to bring this up to me! You know how many years it took me to get over this, even after Hamad’s death, I still am grieving her! How dare you bring that up! **Mia: Kelemen please......... we are terribly sad for you! **Kelemen: Liar! I don’t care how pretty you are! You hated me, I bet you were delighted to see me at my depressed state, and I’ve seen how mad you were after seeing me in the concert all drunken up, not caring about my life problems! You probably didn’t hesitate to bring this up! And so does Hamilton! **Mia: Kelemen! **Mia: Poor him...... I hope he won’t stay mad at us for long... At the benches... **Mia: So far all of our suspects except one share all the attributes...... **Mia: We know that pansexual mechanic hated the victim for throwing advances at her... **Mia: And that the victim was manipulated by Hamida’s late brother to leak Edit’s nudes, leading to her suicide- **Kelemen (high): Oh Edit! It’s nice to see you again! **Mia: Excuse me? Kelemen, what’s wrong! **Kelemen (high): What are you talking about Edit! Aren’t you glad to see me.... Chapter 3 **Mia: So far all of our suspects except one share all the attributes...... **Mia: We know that pansexual mechanic hated the victim for throwing advances at her... **Mia: And that the victim was manipulated by Hamida’s late brother to leak Edit’s nudes, leading to her suicide- **Kelemen (high): Oh Edit! It’s nice to see you again! **Mia: Excuse me? Kelemen, what’s wrong! **Kelemen (high): What are you talking about Edit! Aren’t you glad to see me.... **Mia: I’m not Edi- **Kelemen (hugs Mia): ......... **Mia: There..... there........ **Mia: Hamilton... It seems like Kelemen is high on drugs.... **Mia: I will send him to custody... for now, please search for any useful clue to catch the killer.... *Investigate front row **Mia: I sent Kelemen in custody, he just has to wait for his mom to come and pick him up.... **Mia: A broken frame picture? I don’t see how it would end up here, but lets fix it..... **Mia: A paper sheet.... it seems like it was used, whoever the graphite is faded off, we should probably dust it.... **Mia: That is a scrapbook! And it has a picture of the victim with a certain Theodore Gillenormad! **Mia: The person who made it, wrote “Did he kill him?”, on the scrapbook! **Mia: So someone accused the victim of killing that Theodore guy! And seeing that it is signed by Dusk, we should speak with him! *Ask Dusk why he accused the victim of murder (1 star) **Mia: Dusk! We’d like you to explain that scrapbook! **Dusk: Isn’t it obvious obvious? I’m trying to investigate the case! **Dusk: I know this may sound crazy! But I think Esteban may have killed that 15 year old racer during a race between each other! **Mia: That boy died during a race? Can you please explain everything... **Dusk: A few weeks ago... the victim was racing Theodore Gillenormad.. **Dusk: Theodore.... he was a great racer, I saw really great potential in him, I even spoke to him, and he seemed kind and humble.... **Dusk: Eventually, he died during a race, after “accidentally” falling off the bridge.... **Dusk: However, he was one of the best racers in the Industrial District, even better than the victim, it seemed impossible that he’d end up dying that way! The victim must have pushed him, with his huge car! **Mia: That seems like an interesting theory... We just hope you didn’t take justice in your own hands... *Fix broken photo frame (1 star) **Mia: Oh! That’s a family tree..... **Mia: As I see... Alicia Roland and Donald Roland gave birth to Jessica Tavin, who is married to Alonso Tavin, child of Donatella Tavin and Ezra Tavin. **Mia: They gave birth to Fabian Roland-Tavin, who married Vanessa Roland-Tavin, and give birth t- **Mia: Esteban Roland-Tavin! But his picture is crossed out! Why? **Mia: We need to have a talk to Fabian about this.... *Ask Fabian why he crossed out Esteban from the family tree (1 star) **Fabian (drinking sport drink): ......... **Mia: Mr Tavin... may we ask why did you disown Esteban..... **Fabian: I never disowned m- Oh! You mean that family tree... **Fabian: Look! What I sent him was an ultimatobvh (whatever the word is, I forgot it)! **Mia: What was it about? **Fabian: To make a decision! Either he comes back to me, or I’ll cut ties with him! **Fabian: Look! I loved my son, spoiled him, and almost made him get away with everything! Just so he could stay with me! **Fabian: But he! He decided to move out the house, and what for? Street racing? **Fabian: Can you believe it! I could have just signed him in professional races, if he really wanted to be a racer! But he chose to be a street punk over being with his old man! **Mia: We understand how difficult it must have been being abandoned by your son, but we hope you didn’t resolve to murder..... *Recover faded illustration (1 star) **Mia: This is an illustration of the victim in manga form...... **Mia: And he is stepping on a troll like creature, with long hair, a long beak nose, and a jewish ha- **Mia: Gilly’s surname is Gadot! And I remember a celebrity of the same surname, who revealed they are of Israeli blood! **Mia: What no! I’m not saying Gilly is a celeb or even related to one! But she has the same surname, so that means they have the same ethnicity! That girl in the illustration is obviously Gilly! **Mia: Ugh..... do you think she saw it... Hopefully not, but if she did, she has a good reason to hate the victim, lets speak with her.... *Show Gilly the victim’s illustration (1 star) **Gilly: Yo! Ain’t ya seen nuff of me! **Mia: Gilly.... We’d like to ask you if you knew about that erm... art, the vicim done of you... **Gilly: Ya come ‘bout dat! F’cos I knew! Ain’t no one messin’ with Gilly, ‘n gettin’ ‘way o ‘t! **Mia: A man that was meant to compete with you, have also acted racist toward you, you must have really hated him.... **Gilly: Miz’ ain’t ya done wid da ‘cusation? Cos I’m gettin’ sick o ‘t! Later...... **Mia: It’s been ten minutes, and we haven’t done any progress..... **Mia: We should probably take a closer look at the victim’s car... specifically at the engine... there may be something that could help us.... *Investigate car engine **Mia: That’s a device, it says... “TIMES UP”! This must be where the bomb was! Let’s send it to Bruno! **Mia: And that brooch.... It must have a meaning behind it... lets send it to Yoyo.... *Send bomb to Bruno (Killer attribute: Killer has O+ blood type) **Bruno: If you are going to send me something to analyze! Make sure it is on a good condition... **Mia: We apologize about that... did you find something that’ll help us while analyzing the bomb..... **Bruno: Yeah.... it seems like the killer hurt themselves on the making...considering I found blood.... **Bruno: I sent it to Sploder, and I can confirm the killer had O+ blood type! **Mia: Thank you, Bruno! Lets add this to their profile... *Send brooch to Yoyo (Killer attribute: Killer is a virgin) **Mia: Yoyo, can you tell us what the brooch reveals about the killer’s personality.... **Yoyo: It’s easy, the brooch is shaped like an owl, which is the greek goddess Athena’s scared animal, representing purity... **Mia: Purity? So the killer is.... a virgin? We know it can’t be the victim’s, as he slept with two woman, and womanized another... **Yoyo: Yes.... like you said the killer is a virgin, and lucky for you, Bruno told me due to 60% of the Industrial District female citizens are prostitutes...... **Yoyo: It became hard for men to ask girls out without suspicions of them being hookers... so girls who not prostitutes would wear a badge which says ‘VIRGIN’, despite the fact most already lost their purity, to let men know they are for free..... **Mia: Thank you for your help, Yoyo. **Yoyo: You’re most welcome... Later..... **Yoyo: We have found enough proof! Lets go blow our killer’s mind! *Arrest the killer (1 star) **Mia: Favourite.... I thought you said you would never hurt Thunder McKing, yet you used him as a weapon against Esteban? **Favourite: How dare you accuse me of putting MY car’s life in danger to get rid of that rascal! **Mia: But, it is true! We found your purity brooch in the car engine? **Favourite: I know with a large amount of prostitutes out there, you may think that clue is helpful, but it’s NOT! 40 percent is still a bug number! **Mia: We know it’s still a big number! But we have more proof! We found your blood on the bomb, In addi- **Mia: Oh wait! That’s all the proof we needed! You and Gilly are the only ones wearing the badge, and she doesn’t have O+ blood type! **Favourite: FINE I ADMIT IT!! HE DESERVED IT! **Favourite (crying): It’s his fault he died.... he was the only human being I cared about, I loved him more than any car! But now he’s dead! And it’s all Esteban’s fault! **Mia: Who died? Who was the boy Esteban got killed! **Favourite: I suppose you haven’t heard about it.... Or probably you heard of it, but you’re not aware of the link between him and I.... my last name is Gillenormad... **Mia: Gillenormad! Dusk mentioned that it belonged to a guy named Theodore! Are you related to him! Is it true that victim pushed him off the bridge! **Favourite: Theodore... was my baby bro, and will always be... the only human I truly cared about... and it’s true what Dusk said! I saw it in my own naked eyes! **Favourite: Esteban was threatened by him! He knew the moment he saw him, that Theodore is way better than him, and he couldn’t have a rookie take him down! So he did what he did! To think he got off scot free... ugh..... **Favourite: Days later... felt like ages... a cloaked figure came up to me, and gave me the idea to deal with Esteban! **Favourite: They helped me make the bomb.... **Favourite: Esteban never knew I was Theodore’s sister, so he still trusted me, and I took it as an advantage to install the bomb into his car! **Favourite: I then went to the audience seat, to watch the race! And set the timer so that Thunder McKing would explode the moment Kelemen yells GO! **Favourite: I thought seeing Esteban’s car explode would make me better! But it just made me feel worse.... nothing can bring my brother back... **Mia: Oh Favourite..... we feel sorry for you. However we have to bring you to court... In the court..... **Judith: Miss Gillenormad! You are here in court for the murder of Esteban Roland-Tavin, how do you pleas? **Favourite (crying): Guilty your honor! But Esteban killed my brother! I don’t regret that he died! But I regret killing him myself....... **Judith: We are aware that the victim had killed Mr Gillenormad as I see... but that was no reason to dispose of him! **Judith: Not to mention in such a gruesome fashion, and nearly killing another racer as well! **Judith: For this! I sentence you to 30 years in prison! Court dismissed! End of trial...... **Mia: I can’t help but feel sorry for Favourite.... the only human being she ever loved dying in front of her eyes...... no wonder why she killed Esteban.... **Mia: But I’m also wondering.... she mentioned she had an accomplice, but mentioned no names.... **Mia: However that accomplice is! We have to catch them! Considering they’re the reason Favourite fell for this in the first place! Go Hard or Go Home (1/6) **Jones: Officers... I congratulate you for solving the murder... **Jones: However, as I see written in the reports, the killer had an accomplice... **Mia: Yes, but sadly she didn’t mention the name... **Jones: Which is exactly why I need you and Hamilton to go speak with her! **Jones: In addition for you, Hamilton.. Mr Roland-Tavin have asked for help, so I’d like you and Diego to go see what he want- **Bruno: I’m sorry to interrupt you chief... but Kelemen asks to speak with Hamilton... **Diego: Really? Hamida isn’t back from her lessons yet! **Diego: I suppose we need someone else to accompany Hamilton... Bruno, can you wait for him at Kelemen’s cell.. *Ask Favourite about her accomplice (1 star) **Mia: Favourite, we’d like to ask a question! And be frank with us, who was your accomplice! **Favourite: Believe if I knew, I would’ve told you straight away, for putting these ideas in my head! THEY WERE WEARING A CLOAK! **Mia: Great! A dead end! **Favourite: Although.... they did give me a card, in case I wanted anymore help after I installed the bomb..... **Mia: Where is it?! **Favourite (sweating): Oh! You see..... I didn’t read it and nor was I interested... so I kinda threw it in the bin...... **Mia: Oooff....... great! Lets go to the mechanic shop, and find that card... *Investigate mechanic shop **Mia: This here is the only bin in the shop, so I guess its the one we have to search..... *Search bin (1 star) **Mia: Here is the card! Now lets read the car- **Mia (pissed): ........... **Mia: Are you kidding me! There is no full name! No phone number! And no address! **Mia: It’s just a card with a stupid code name that says “The Anoterous”! **Mia: Ok... lets look deeper... maybe there is something behind it.... **Mia: Nope! All what I can see is that “Anoterous” means superiors in English..... **Mia: You know..... lets tell Jones that we failed to find the accomplice.. although something tells me, this is not the last time we’d here of them..... *See what Fabian wants (1 star) **Diego: Mr Tavin, may we ask what do you want from us? **Fabian: I-it’s about my son... I am still not over his death.... I called you here.. s-so.. **Fabian: I would ask if you could be kind enough to search the car wreckage of something to remember him by.... **Diego: Of course we will.... **Fabian: Thank you..... *Investigate street **Diego: Found anything? **Diego: I know this action figure! It’s one of a Xerdan warrior, they became really popular ever since they came out a year ago! **Diego: It would be a perfect reminder for Fabian on his son... but it’s broken..... **Diego: It doesn’t matter if it is broken! Lets fix it! And then send it to Fabian! *Fix broken action figure (1 star) **Diego: Yay! We fixed it! Lets bring it to Fabian, but before this lets have a snack.... *Give action figure to Fabian (1 star) **Fabian: Thank you officers! This will be a perfect reminder of my son! **Fabian: I don’t know how to repay you... I guess you can have that racing helmet.... I wantef to give it to my son for his birthday... costed lots of money..... **Fabian: Anyway... you deserve it, here you go.... *See why Kelemen asked for you (1 star) **Bruno: Kelemen..... I swear if you called for protection from an angry girl’s boyfrien- **Kelemen: It’s not about me flirting with ladies! YOU NEED TO GET ME OUT OF THERE BEFORE MY MOM FINDS OUT! **Bruno: You’re lucky that we talked to the warden to allow your mother to bail you without paying! Now you want to leave without her knowledge of your arrest? **Bruno: Listen! If that is the case, you can just spend a week he- Oh wait! She’d find out somehow! **Kelemen: I didn’t even know I was taking illegal drugs! **Bruno: Yeah.. yeah.... sure.... **Kelemen: I’m serious! It’s that whore! I asked her for painkillers, and when I took them, I ended up high, on whatever drugs I took! **Bruno: I don’t believe shit on what you’re saying.... but fine.... **Bruno: Where did you meet up with that hooker.... **Kelemen: On the audience benches! She had a hot pink, hippie style bag! *Investigate benches **Bruno: That must be the bag Kelemen was describ- **Bruno: Wait! That’s Dolly’s bag! **Bruno: You know.... now I’m starting to believe Kelemen’s story...... lets search for this pain killers..... *Search bag (1 star) **Bruno: A whole bottle of painkillers... sweet! Lets see if Kelemen was saying the truth... Sploder can confirm it.... *Send painkillers to Sploder **Sploder: I have to give probs to however had that idea..... **Bruno: What idea..... **Sploder (cutting painkillers): .......... **Sploder (showing while powder in painkiller): This idea...... **Bruno: What is th- **Sploder: Cocaine Bruno.... cocaine! **Bruno: So Kelemen wasn’t lying! He never intended to get high! **Kelemen: I TOLD YOU I WAS INNOCENT!!! **Bruno: Where did you come from?! **Sploder: I have asked to bring him here, to check his blood, and see if it was cocaine he was high from! **Bruno: Okay.... anyway lets g- **Kelemen: You won’t arrest her, would you...... I mean I hate her for getting me in jail.... but she was kinda hot...... **Bruno: Still thinking with your dick rather than your brain........... **Bruno: Unfortunately, being a woman, we can’t arrest her, but we still can give her a fine! Lets go Hamilton! At the brothel..... **Dolly: Hello Bruno...... I see you hadn’t had hope since Savannah, that you fell low enough to come ask me for favors.... Ha! **Dolly: And what did you say about me liking thinks sma- **Bruno: First of all, why would I want to sleep with YOU! Second, if you are trying to suggest I’m weak under bedsheets, why would Savannah CHEAT on me rather than DUMPING me, then finding a new boyfriend?! **Dolly: I see I can never win an argument with you... **Dolly: So what have you came here for.... **Bruno: Nothing.... probably to return that bag to you..... **Dolly: Oh.... thanks... I guess? **Bruno: Though.... I hope you don’t mind us taking your painkillers, considering somehow it gave a blue haired ‘friend’ of ours, into his own world..... **Dolly: .......... **Bruno: Anyway... here is your fine! **Dolly: You bitch! You fucktard! You.. you.... **Dolly: Get out of here! Both of you! Especially you Bruno! **Dolly: You’re pathetic you know that! Cheating on you was probably the first good thing Savannah did in her life! **Bruno: You know I’ve heard rumors your boss is planning to dispose of you.... if that is the case... that is probably the first decent idea he ever thought of.... **Dolly: Just leave! **Bruno: I’m okay Hamilton.... I just want to have some time alone..... Later....... **Hamida: Hi! I’m back! **Hasuro: About time? And I wouldn’t be cheerful! Since you ruined our surprise party for Hamilton! **Hamida: Hamilton! Oh! I’m so glad you recovered! **Hasuro: Yeah.... about ruining the party..... **Hamida: What do you mean I already put the gifts in the station! They are at the storage room..... **Hasuro: Wait what! **Hamida: Why? Haven’t Randall told you? **Hamida: Speak of the devil....... **Randall: OFFICERS!!! **Hamida: Randall, haven’t I told you to tell Mia that the gifts are in the sto- **Randall: No time to argue! The Drink, Fuck and Strip brothel owner threw an auction! **Randall: He’s selling his worthless ladies as wives!